Boundaries
by Sukehh
Summary: Mitsuho is considered the average everyday teenager, however, she wears a facade; no one knows it though. What secrets does this girl have to hide? Kaoru x OC, Hikaru x OC
1. Beginnings

A/N: This chapter is going to be a flashback one. The second chapter is where I'll start doing present stuff. Note: In this flashback, Mitsuho is twelve and Hibiki is fourteen!  
>-<p>~Mitsuho's POV: Flashback~<p>

I looked at my brother who was in the kitchen talking to our parents. I couldn't hear much of what they were saying since they were talking in private and they didn't want me listening in. 'What exactly is it that they don't want me hearing?' I asked myself mentally while still listening. The quieter I got, the more I could hear what they were talking about. "It'd be in her best interest Hibiki. We already have a hard enough time as it is taking care of ourselves and you, then with Mitsuho added to everything it's harder for us to manage." I heard my mom say. 'Wait a minute. What?' I asked myself mentally and I continued to listen. "That doesn't mean you have to send her off to live with Grandmother and Dad's step-daughter! Her boyfriend isn't exactly the best person to have children around!" Hibiki pointed out. "Your Grandmother wouldn't let anything happen. The same goes with Airi." their dad spoke and Mitsuho heard Hibiki scoff. "I know Grandmother wouldn't, but with Airi so busy all the time and her boyfriend always there, you never know!" he then said. 'Hibiki, you know about Airi-neechan's boyfriend? I thought I only knew about that because Grandma always told me to watch out for him when I came over. .' I thought to myself and I sat on the ground. Continuing to listen to the conversation her older brother and parents were having. "It's in her best interest, Hibiki. I don't want any of us ending up on the streets and with our income lately that seems the case. I don't think you'd want to see your sister on the streets, would you?" she heard her mom ask. The room got silent for the longest time before a sigh was heard. "Fine. Have it your way. I see your point." Hibiki muttered under his breath before walking out of the kitchen at a brisk pace, not even noticing Mitsuho sitting there. 'Why didn't they tell me that they were having money issues? I would've understood. .' I thought to myself getting up off the floor to go find Hibiki who was in his room. I knocked on the door lightly. "Hibik?" I asked in a quiet voice.

~Hibiki's POV: Flashback~

I sat in my room. I couldn't believe what our parents had told me. I understood that they were going through a bit of money issues, but to want to send Mitsuho to live over at Grandmother's where Airi's abusive boyfriend is? I wasn't going to stand for that. I didn't want her sitting on the streets either however, so I wasn't sure on what I wanted to do. I let out a sigh and layed back on my bed. I heard a small knock on my door, then a quiet voice and I let out a small smile. "What's up, Mitsuho?" I then asked once I saw her peak her head inside the door. "I-Is there something wrong? What did mom and dad want from you?" she then asked me, clearly worried and I shook my head. "It's nothing too important. I'm sure that they'll talk to you about it soon." I replied and Mitsuho looked confused. "You always keep things hidden from me! It's no fair!" she then said and I chuckled. "That's how older siblings work, right?" I said once I got up off my bed. I walked over to my door and patted Mitsuho on her head. 'It's for the best I suppose.' I thought to myself before walking out of my bedroom leaving Mitsuho standing there looking slightly confused. As if on cue, I hear mom yell her name. "Mitsuho! Could you come in the kitchen for a second?" and Mitsuho jumped slightly before responding. "C-Coming!" she yelled back racing to the kitchen. I sighed, then walked outside to get some fresh air.

~Mitsuho's POV~

I went into the kitchen where both my parents were sitting with looks on their faces that told me they had something important to tell me. Even though I already knew what it was, I decided to play along and pretend not to know. I sat down beside mother and across from father. "Yes ma'am?" I then asked. I saw mom and dad look at each other before looking back at me. Mom then sighed. "Look honey. You know we love you very much. It's just gotten to the point where if we don't start picking up on our jobs, we could possibly lose this home. Neither your father nor I want you living on the streets, so we've come to the conclusion that it'd be best if you were to stay with your Grandmother and Airi. They'll be able to provide a lot more for you than we're able to." she then said and I looked at her with a confused expression. "I understand, but. . what about Hibiki?" I asked, waiting to see what they would say about him. "He argued the point, so he's staying with us. We just don't want anything happening to you." my dad then said and I looked at them with blank expressions. "So what you're telling me is that, you're seperating Hibiki and I. .?" I asked. The looks on my parents faces made my heart wrench. They looked guilty and I sighed. 'They're doing it for my sake, so I'll just have to endure what that man might have to throw at me.' I thought to myself. "Fine. . When am I supposed to be leaving?" I then asked. "Sometime tomorrow afternoon." my mom then said. I nodded, then stood up to leave the kitchen. "I'm going to go pack the things I need." I said, then excused myself from the kitchen.

The next morning I didn't wake up until I heard a knock on my door and it stirred me from my sleep. I blinked, then yawned. "It's open!" I then said and saw Hibiki enter. "Nii-san?" I asked, slightly confused, but happy to see him. "I just was seeing if you were awake yet is all." he said sitting on my bed. "How come you're staying here, Nii-san? I understand that mom and dad need support, but they seemed like they wanted to get us both out of the situation." I then asked, looking at him straight in the eyes. Hibiki let out a small smile. "I told them that I wasn't going to go anywhere. That I'd help out with stuff around the house so they didn't have to worry about much when they got home and such. I tried the same with you, but they put their foot down on that matter." he replied with a sigh and I stared at him more. "Please tell me I'll be able to see you guys. right?" I said and he nodded. "It's not like they're abandoning you or anything Mitsuho. They're just making it to where it's in your best interest is all." he said and that caused me to smile. "Well, if that's the reason then I'm okay with it!~" I replied before tackling my brother in a hug which he returned.

A few hours later, Airi-neechan and her boyfriend arrived at the house. My parents were of course eyeing the man and Hibiki looked as if he wanted to give the man a piece of his mind. He noticed that I looked a little on the uneasy side and he took my hand. "It'll be okay. Just be yourself and don't let anything that man might say to you get to you. Got it?" he said and I nodded. I saw Airi-neechan walk up the steps while her "boyfriend" stayed by the veichle. I smiled when I saw her and she returned the smile. "You ready, Mitsu?" she asked and I nodded my head before getting my stuff. Before I could follow Airi-neechan down the steps I felt my brother hug me from behind and I glanced behind me before sticking my tounge out. "Love you guys!" I said, hugging Hibiki back, then hugging my parents and finally ran down the stairs of the apartment to where Airi-neechan and her boyfriend were waiting. I watched the man warily as I got in the backseat of the veichle. 'I wonder how all of this is going to turn out?' I said to myself mentally as we drove away from the small apartment I called home.  
>-<p>

A/N(again): I felt it better to get that out there before anything. The second chapter will have surprise in it, but not as long as this I can promise that! xD 


	2. A New Start

A/N: You guys have to deal with a LITTLE bit more of the flashback scene, then it'll move onto the main scene! I promise it'll be done with!  
>DISCLAIMER: I in no way own this anime! Only Mitsuho and Airi I claim ownership for!<br>-

~Mitsuho's POV~

I stared at Airi-neechan in disbelief. It took me a minute before I realized what she had said to me. "Grandmother. . passed away?" I asked, my voice was small and it showed that I was confused. Airi-neechan nodded her head solemnly and I stared at her in disbelief. "W-What happened? She was fine earlier this morning!" I cried, refusing to believe that she would've passed away like this. "The doctor's said her heart just failed. There was nothing they could do to help her." Airi-neechan said, which caused the light in my eyes to drown away. I couldn't believe it. How could she have let go of her life like that? She seemed fine this morning before I left for school and now to find out this. . it was too much. The guilt on Airi-neechan's face told me that she had more news that she knew I wasn't going to take well, so I bit my lip. "What else has happened, Airi-neechan?" I asked, waiting for her to respond. There was a long silence before she sighed, then answered my question. "Hibiki was hospitalized as well. On his way back from his school, these men came up to him. We're not sure what else happened, but all we know is that he's in critical condition. ." she replied, her voice filled with hurt as well as her expression when she saw the expression I now held. It was full of dread and I refused to move from my spot, but I looked up at her. "Which hospital is he in. .?" I asked hoarsely. She blinked and shook her head. "I was planning on taking you up there myself. My brother requested me to do so, so it's the least I can do." she replied and I nodded my head as we headed out to the veichle and raced to the hospital.

It was about fifteen minutes later when we got there. Airi-neechan was letting the front desk know we were there, then I bolted into the back and to the room where my brother was, overhearing what room the front desk woman told Airi-neechan he was in. I found the room and yanked open the door to see both my parents inside and my brother lying on the hospital bed with a distant look in his eyes. This caused tears to well up in my own eyes before I walked over to the bed and I got on my knees. "N-Nii-san. . w-what happened to you. ." I said, my voice shaken as more tears started to fall out of my eyes. A hand landed on my head and it made me look up to see Hibiki's smiling face, but I could tell it was strained. "It's nothing you need to be worried about, Mitsu. I'll be back to normal in no time." he said gentley as to not make me worry more than I already was, but I couldn't help it. I felt as if there was something off about him and I let out a sigh. "I lost Grandmother already. . I can't lose you too. Not in the same day!" I said before placing my head back down and starting to crying again, with my whole body shaking. It wasn't fair. I lost one of the people I cared about the most, then I was on the verge of losing another. What had we done for this to happen? I felt Hibiki clasp something around my neck and it made me jump which caused him to chuckle. He knew I wasn't the sort of person who liked people in my personal space, even if they were family. I looked up at hime with a questioning look. "I'm giving you my necklace. Just in case something happens. You have to promise me one thing, okay? You can't break it." he then said which caused me to have a hurt look in my eyes, but I nodded. He then smiled. "No matter what happens to me, don't change who you are. For my sake, please don't lose the shine and brightness in your eyes if something happens. That's my one request to you." he then said, and the room fell silent. I hear mother's silent sobs and I could see out of the corner of my eye that father was trying his best to comfort her. I didn't know what to say, I knew I didn't want to say anything at all, but I solemnly nodded my head. That's when Airi-neechan came in and saw my mother sobbing and she gasped when she saw Hibiki. She then looked at me and had the look of sorrow on her face before sitting on one of the chairs in the room. .

A few days had passed and we still hadn't heard anything from the doctor's about Hibiki's condition. They had ushered us out the day we were all there after a few hours of talking amongst each other. Telling us that he needed his rest and even though I was extremely reluctant to do so, I left the room with a heavy heart. 'Please. . pull through Nii-san. . for me. .' the thought ran through my head again as it had done that day. There was a small knock on my door and I glanced up at it for a moment before letting whoever it was at the door know that it was open. The person to step in was my mother and she looked as if she had the life taken out of her. I then had a sinking feeling in the bottom of my stomach and that told me one thing. 'No. . .' I thought to myself and looked back up at my mother. "W-Were there any news on Nii-san's condition?" I asked, getting up from my bed and walked over to her. What I didn't expect was my mother to grab me into a hug and she started sobbing. This told me that my suspicion was correct. I felt my heart sink even more and the tears threatened to spill out yet again. "He didn't make it, Mitsuho. His body was too weak and. ." her words faltered as she sobbed more and more. The only thing I could do was stand there in her embrace and cry with her. 'You're gone now too. .' the thought wavered in my head for the longest time. I knew I had to keep my promise though. . not to change.

~End Flashback~ -  
>~Mitsuho's POV: Present day~<p>

"Mitsu! Get up or you're going to be late again!" I hear Airi-neechan yell from downstairs and I groaned to myself. 'I don't even feel like going! Why did she have to place me in that school in the first place?' I asked myself before letting out a sigh and forced myself to get out of bed. I stared in the mirror for a moment before retreating into the bathroom to get ready for school that morning. When I came out about thirty minutes later, one of the maids had come up to my room and looked rushed. "The madam wanted me to come and see if you had gotten up yet." I heard her say and I flashed my playful grin. "Of course! I don't wanna stress Airi-neechan!~" I replied which made the maid smile in return before bowing and headed out of the room. I giggled to myself at that point before grabbing my things and rushed downstairs where Airi-neechan was waiting downstairs for me with a genuine smile on her face. Ever since getting rid of that abusive boyfriend of hers, I've seen those smiles more and more as of lately which made me happy. "Since I don't have anything eating at my schedule this morning like usual, I thought I would come with you to your new school today! Since it's the start of a new school-life for you and all." she said and I stuck my tounge out. "Sure! If you can handle the car ride with me~" I replied with a smirk which caused her to laugh. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I honestly would think you're a guy! I can't see why you dislike the female's uniform, but I'm not one to say anything. I wasn't interested in those types of clothing articles when I was your age either. Now come on! You don't want to be late on the first day, do you?" she said before walking out the door, with me close behind her.

The limo pulled up to the front of the schoo, building and when I stepped out, I swear that I gawked for the longest time before Airi-neechan stuck her head outside the door and poked me on my back. "Come on now, Mitsu. You know that this was coming." she said and I looked behind me and gave her a fake pout. It only succeeded in making her laugh. "Get in there before I make you!" she said playfully. I pushed her back inside the limo and then I took off towards the school, but not before waving back at Airi-neechan before she closed the door of the passenger's seat of the limousine and it took off. When I entered the building, I swear I felt myself gawk more at the interior than I did at the exterior. It was huge! As well as fancy, but I shook myself and slapped my face. 'Come on Mitsuho! You're used to this kind of stuff!' I told myself in thought. However, the more I walked, the more interested I got into what I was seeing, therefore my attention wasn't focused when I bumped into someone and it made me jump. I then saw it was another male and I sighed in relief, but I then bowed. "My apologies. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I said and rubbed the back of my head. "It's quite alright. I wasn't paying that much attention myself." the boy replied with a little sweat-drop. His hair was a short and brown color with chocolate colored eyes. However, the more I studied him, the more he reminded me of a female. 'Huh. Weird!' I thought to myself, shaking that assumption off before it could emerge into my speech. 'I gotta act like a guy too. This means I need to use my boy personality~' I thought to myself with an internal giggle. "Pardon my rudeness. I'm Mitsuho Aomori. I'm a bit new to this place." I said, extending my hand which the boy took and shook. "Haruhi Fujioka. You must be the new student that everyone was talking about." he said with a smile and I nodded my head. "Huh. I didn't think my name would be around in here yet. I guess things spread fast in this place, huh?" I asked. "You have no idea. ." I heard the person dubbed Haruhi mutter under his breath with a sigh. I was about to make a comment before he shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, I guess we had better head to the classroom, right? No use in being late." he said and I blinked. "Yeah, good point." I replied and rubbed the back of my head and I followed Haruhi towards the classroom. 'I just get the feeling that this one's a girl. I dunno why. We finally made it into the classroom where there were only a few students in there. However, when Haruhi and I both entered the classroom, those few looked in our direction and I heard them whisper something, as well as myself earning a few stares from a couple of the females. I rolled my eyes mentally and went up to the teacher who looked back up at me. "Ah! You're Mitsuho Aomori, correct?" the teacher asked and I nodded my head. "Excellent, you don't need to worry about introducing yourself to anyone if you don't feel the need to do so, just take a seat." I nodded my head and smiled. "Thank you very much, Sensei. I said with a bow before taking a seat somewhere in the back of the classroom. I didn't do too well when it came to new areas no matter what facade I was wearing, however I had to play it out when some of the classmates that were already in the room had come to introduce theirselves. A couple of the females even blushed when I spoke to them which thus made me internally groan. 'Airi-neechan was right. Oh well, I'll live!' I thought to myself as I saw more and more of the classrooms students come in. When the bell rang signaling class to begin, the remaining students that had been at my desk scurried off to their own desks, the females giggling. I sighed to myself. 'This is going to be a pretty long day, I can say that much.' I told myself mentally. 'I can endure it though, for Nii-san's sake.'

A/N: From this point on, you'll only see one of these and it'll be at the bottom. Now Mitsuho is acquainted with Haruhi too. Hooray! I was going to do Haruhi and the twins together, but I felt it better to wait, you know? kinda like. . suspense in a sense? Now, I'm going to try my best to make sure all the original characters remain IN character throughout this story. I don't have an issue with a couple of them, but there are some exceptions, so bare with me! Hope you guys liked this chapter and please review! It'll make me very happy! 


	3. Is that a door in my face?

~Mitsuho's POV~

The class seemed to go by more slowly than I originally had hoped. Half the time I was merely staring out the window, but supposedly paying attention when the teacher would look around the classroom to make sure everyone was paying attention. When the sound of a bell finally sounded, a sigh of relief escaped my lips. If I remembered correctly, that was the bell sounding for everyone to go to lunch. I don t even know this school too well, so if I were to even think about leaving the classroom, I wouldn t be able to find my way back most likely. I told myself mentally, so I kept myself in my seat, deciding to eat within the classroom. I grabbed the little box I had buried in my bag and set it down on my desk. I wasn t one to pack some sort of fancy food, so I got Airi-neechan to agree to let me prepare my own lunches for school. I smiled lightly to myself, then glanced upwards and saw a couple of my classmates standing there. Unfortunately, I couldn t remember what their names were. C an I help you ladies with something? I asked, my smile turning more gentle which caused one of the girls to go pink in the face. U-Um, we were wondering if you wouldn t mind of course. . since you re not leaving the class or anything. . c-could we join you? I blinked for a moment, then tilted my head sideways. I suppose there s no harm in it. Sure! I then replied with a grin which caused the girls to giggle and I was soon joined by the two. It started off as a basic conversation and I honestly felt a little bit too uncomfortable. The only time I was this social in new environments was when I was with Kaya. Kaya, I wonder how you re doing right now? I mentally asked myself, my thoughts now wandering to my best friend. I was snapped back into reality when I was asked another question. Aomori-kun, what kind of stuff does your family do? I looked at the girl, then blinked again before answering. My step-sister took over my Grandmother s business. We do stuff like interior designs and such. I replied casually. I bet that Airi-neechan s phone is off the hook right now.

~Airi s POV~

A sigh escaped my lips as I yet again set my phone down on the kitchen counter and looked at one of the maids who was there with me. I can see why Grandmother was always so stressed now. My phone is always off the hook with calls! I said placing my head down on the table. Despite me being twenty four, I sure didn t act like it. I knew that Mitsuho liked seeing me like this though because she knew it meant that I was happy. Well, the business is rather highly demanded Miss Tottori. You knew that once you took responsibility for it. the maid said and that caused my shoulders to slug. Good point! Plus, it s fun to do anyways. I just don t get a lot of free time anymore~ I said before standing up. My cellphone went off again and I hurriedly picked it up and answered. Aomori s Designs, Airi speaking! there was silence, then I heard the voice of one of my best clients on the other end. Ah! Mr. Futuka! How lovely to hear from you again! I take it you re calling to check on the status of your design? I asked and I then nodded at the response. Yes sir, we have it all planned out and are planning to send some workers over today to get it all finished up for you! Would around noon-time fit with your schedule? there was more silence, but then a grin formed on my face. I ll send some workers out there around noon then! Have a good day sir! I said cheerfully into the phone before hanging it up and setting it back on the counter. I looked at the maid, then let a smirk form on my lips. This is going to be an eventful day! I said, then my thoughts wandered onto Mitsuho and I was curious at to how she was fairing at Ouran. I knew for a fact that when it came to her, she wasn t exactly the talkative type when in new situations. Hibiki, you better be watching over her from up there!

~Mitsuho's POV~

The rest of the day went on a little bit quicker than it had earlier. Before I knew it, classes were over for the day and I sighed with relief. "Finally! I thought it'd never end!" I said to myself before getting up. 'Hmm. . I guess I can use this time to wander around and check this place out, eh?' I told myself in thought before grabbing my things and headed out of the classroom to start my exploration. For a good twenty minutes, I was wandering aimlessly around the school admiring the fact that it was this large and spacious, but then it also gave me the sense that I was being watched. "I'm surprised that a school can even /be/ this big!" I said to no one in particular. I blinked for a moment before something caught my eye. It was a black door. 'Out of all the things here, I didn't expect there to be a door like that here! Everything I've seen so far is a lighter color than that.' the thought quickly ran through my head. I merely shrugged it off and continued my exploration through the school. Many of the rooms I ran into had club activities going on in them and I apologized each time. Explaining that I was merely looking around to see what this school had within its halls. I sighed when I got to a stopping point and leaned against a wall. "Good grief. So many rooms. ." I muttered under my breath. I stood there for a moment longer before standing straight up and stretching. 'I'll check out one more place, then I'll head home. This is one of the days that Airi-neechan is letting me walk home.' I told myself mentally as I walked on. About a good five minutes later, I was looking at a set of double doors and the sign read: "Music Room 3." and I blinked. I did that a lot and I never could figure out why. 'Isn't this the room that all the girls in my class were talking about? It's got some sort of Host Club in it or something.' I tilted my head in slight confusion at the thought I just had. "Well, it's certainly nothing that peaks my interest in the slightest." I said, but as I was about to walk off, the door flew open, and being that I was behind one of those, I ended up getting smacked with one of them which caused me to topple over. "Ouch. ." I mummbled under my breath, rubbing the spot where the door had hit me. I blinked a few times and shook my head a few times. "Aomori-san?" I heard from in front of me, and once I got my line of vision back, the brunette I recognized as Haruhi was standing in front of me looking down at me while I was sitting on the floor.  
>-<p>

A/N: I could've done better on this one, but I was basically rushing to type it up 'cause I'm at school right now. My plan? Getting Mitsuho to meet with Haruhi first, so that way she wasn't thrown into the madness straight away. The next chapter is where it all begins! Also, later on in the story I have a little surprise for you all~ Let's get some reviews in too! Like, any tips on what I should put in the story and such? Or feedback too. That'll make me a very happy writer! :3 Also, I apologize again for this being so short! It was a little rushed. -Sweatdrop- 


	4. One secret discovered

~Re-cap~

"Aomori-san?" I heard from in front of me, once I got my line of vision back, the brunette I recognized as Haruhi was standing in front of me looking down at me while I was sitting on the floor.

~Mitsuho's POV~

I stood up and brushed myself off once the stars completely went away. "I was just passing through. What the heck were you running away from in the first place, Fujioka?" I asked, rather curious as to what made the brunette retreat from the room as quickly as he did.

"Ha-Ru-Hi!~" I heard and I saw a male with blond hair basically fly at Haruhi who looked somewhat annoyed and he moved out of the way causing the blond male to crash into a wall.

"That's why." Haruhi replied and I stiffled a laugh.

"He seriously just flew into a wall! That had to hurt!" I said to myself, still stiffling a laugh as the male just lied there.

"Senpai, honestly. ." the brunette muttered under his breath with a sigh. I stared at him for a moment, then blinked again.

"There's something different about you. ." I said to myself under my breath which made the brunette look slightly on the dumbfounded side. 'He heard me?' I asked mentally, but then shrugged. "I take it you heard what I said? Oh well, putting that aside. . was he the reason you came running out of the door so quickly?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I glanced over at the blond who had somehow made a disappearing act and was now beside the brunette causing me to slightly jump. 'There seems to be a lot of these kinds of people in this school. .'

Haruhi nodded. "It's a long story. ." he murmured with a sigh. I looked at the blond who was standing next to Haruhi and I could tell that he had a sort of studying face and that caused me to blink again.

'Why do I get the sudden feeling that he's trying to place correct words into a question. .?' the thought ran through my mind.

"Who is this young gentlemen, Haruhi?" the blond then asked. Before the brunette could respond another male who also suddenly appeared out of nowhere answered.

"Mitsuho Aomori, in class 1-A. His step-sister has taken over their Grandmother's business Aomori's Designs. However, that's all I have. It seems this one keeps his information tightly concealed." the bespectacled male said. It was my turn to look rather dumbfounded.

"First off, how do you even know my name? I've never met you before." I asked. I made it a point to not let too much of my own information out to others, sort of like a privacy type of thing. I studied the dark haired male for a moment before I felt realization dawn on me. "Wait a minute, you're one of the Ootori children!" hitting an open palm of mine with my fist.

The dark haired male raised his glasses, then nodded. "That is correct." and I internally cursed at myself.

'Of course someone of that family who would be in this school would have information on the people here.' I looked at the three for a moment before finally speaking. "Okay, seeing as you know who I am, I'd like to know who you two are." pointing towards the dark haired male and the blond haired male. "I already know, Haruhi. He's in my class." I finished.

I saw Haruhi nod. "It's only fair." he agreed, then motioned towards the blond. "That's Tamaki-senpai." then he motioned towards the dark haired male. "That's Kyoya-senpai."

I blinked for a moment then sighed under my breath. 'Alright, now that we got that clear. .' I nodded my head before speaking again. "Alright, since we got that all in the clear. I have to be on my way now, I apologize for the time consumption." I then bowed, then stood straight up. As I did, I almost got knocked back onto the ground by what seemed to be a force on the middle section of my waist. I caught myself then glanced behind me to see another blond, but he had the appearance of an elementary school child. 'Huh. . what's an elementary school kid doing in the high school?'

"Whoops, sorry! I was just playing hide-and-seek with Takashi, so I didn't expect to see anyone right there!" the small blond said apologetically, but before I could reply, he spoke again. "Oh! I'm Hunny!" and I blinked, then studied him for a moment. 'He's certainly the energetic type from what I can see.' I then smiled.

"Mitsuho, nice to meet you." I said before looking at all the others who were present to find yet another tall, dark haired male and it made me slightly shrink back. 'There's Haruhi, Hunny, and then three towers. . this is rather disturbing. .' the thought ran through my mind. I then saw the small blond dubbed "Hunny" run up to the tallest dark haired male with a bounce.

"This is Takashi!" Hunny said gleefully and I sweat-dropped.

'Good gracious.' my mind said and I smiled. "Pleasure. At any rate, I have to be on my way now. ." I bowed, then made my way quickly outside of the building. Once I found myself outside I sighed in relief. I looked around for a moment before I sighed to myself. 'Time to go see his grave.'

~Airi's POV~

I finally got a break from all of the phone-calls! I was lying on the couch staring at the ceiling. This was one of those rare days that I let Mitsuho walk home on her own today and I'm pretty sure I knew where she would be headed at the current time. I sat up then stretched before looking towards one of the maids. "I'm going to head out for a little bit, okay? I need some fresh air." the maid nodded and I smiled then stood up from the couch and quickly rushed out of the front door. 'It certainly is a nice day out, so I bet Mitsuho is glad she got to walk back today.' my mind said and I let out a little smile.

"Let's see if she made it there already, shall we?" I told myself walking towards the nearby cemetary not too far from the estate. Sure enough, she had made her way to her brother's grave, she was crouched down in front of it looking as if she was staring off into space, like she had some sort of idea. I then came up behind her and put my hand lightly on her shoulder. "You come out here everyday now don't you, Mitsu?" I said with a smile. I saw her jump and I giggled.

"Airi-neechan! Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed and laughed, but then she fell silent. "Yeah. I make a habit out of it, I know. I just don't want his presence to go away or anything." and she had a small smile. This made me sigh a little and crouch down beside her. I looked at the grave and had a small smile of my own.

"He was a good child, Mitsuho. I'm sure he appreciates you doing this, but I'm sure he also wants you to enjoy yourself." I pointed out and looked towards the sky. 'She's kept that promise of yours ever since that day, not once has she broken it.'

"I know, but I can't help it. I just like being here. even if it sounds weird." Mitsuho then looked at me and grinned which made me smile back in return. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to do one more thing for Nii-san!" she then bounced back up to her feet and put her hands in the air. "What are you doing here, Airi-neechan? I thought you would have been busy?" the question made me tilt my head, but then smirk.

"Ah, you might not know it, but I still come and see this grave every once in awhile during my busy days when I want stuff off of my mind! Plus, I was positive that you were here, so I thought I'd join you~" I said with a slight teasing tone in my voice which caused Mitsuho to go red in the face. I loved doing that to her.

"Airi-neechan! You've been seeing him in private? Not fair!" she exclaimed, but she stuck her tongue out at me which told me that she was playing around. I merely giggled as a response.

"Come on, let's go ahead and get home. We can talk about your day on the way, got it?" she nodded, then we both stood up and walked out of the cemetary towards home.

~Mitsuho's POV~

We reached the estate after a little while. However, I had to explain how my day went to Airi-neechan as we were leaving, so I ended up getting all that out. She laughed when I told her about what happened with all the girls in my class and it caused me to get flustered. I mean, it's not my fault that I can pull off the look of a guy! The talk lasted a little bit longer than I wanted it to, so we spent a good hour or so discussing everything in the living room. Once finished, she laughed it off and I giggled at her laughing.

"It's good to see you this happy, Airi-neechan!" I said with a grin and she replied to me with a smile of her own. It was a genuine one, the one's I had always wanted to see from her. I then glanced over at the clock then jumped up. "Shoot! I guess I had better get my homework and stuff done with!" I looked at her then bowed unconciously. She merely waved it off.

"Mitsu! Now you know you don't need to bow at me! Now go ahead and get what you need done out of the way!" she said and I nodded then rushed upstairs to my room. By the time I finished everything I needed to do, I glanced at my clock and groaned. "It's already this late? Seriously?" I murmured and I stiffled a yawn before heading downstairs to find Airi-neechan asleep on the couch. I had a gentle smile on my face before walking up to her and lightly tapping her on her head which caused her to stir and look at me, then blinked.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" I nodded and she laughed. "I guess that's what this kinda stuff does to you." she yawned then stood up. "At any rate, get something to eat before you go to sleep, got it?" she said with a slightly stern yet playful tone and I grinned.

"I will, I will." and she nodded before heading off upstairs to her own bedroom. 'Ah, I guess I should since I'm already down here.' I headed to the kitchen and fixed something small. Once finished I went back upstairs. As soon as I landed on my bed, I felt myself drift off to sleep.

I woke up with a startle. I looked around the room to make sure I was where I was supposed to be and I let out a relieved sigh. I had the dream again of that time where Nii-san and I had gotten cornered and I shuddered. I hated remembering that because it always made me sluggish in the mornings. I glanced over at my clock and groaned. I then forced myself to get out of bed and do the daily routine I always did. I heard a knock at my door, then whipped my head towards it. "Come in!" I said and then I saw Airi-neechan come in and I smiled. "What's up?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm going to be a little bit busy today, so I won't be able to come with you this morning. Also, can you get a ride home? I let you do it yesterday because I wasn't so busy!" she kind of begged and I shook my head.

"Fine, fine. I'll call when I get out of school and everything." and she smiled before nodding then left the room in a hurry. I wasn't too far behind her though. By the time I had headed out the door, I felt as if I was being rushed. Airi-neechan waved from the front door as I got inside the limo and I waved back.

"Have a good day! Do something productive for once!" she called out and I laughed before waving her off and closing the door.

The limo finally pulled up in front of the school gates and I muttered a "Thank you" to the driver before getting out and closing the door, the limo soon taking off afterwards. I then made my way inside of the school building. I once again found myself gawking at the inner part of the building, something I had done since starting here. I shook it off then started walking again. I had a little bit more time before I needed to head to class, so I felt the need to explore. I toured the place pretty well yesterday, so I had a pretty good mental map of the place. This went on for a good ten or fifteen minutes before I ended up going off into my own little world. However, I still walked on which definitely would tell me that I would later mentally slap myself for not paying attention to where I was going. The sound of a bell going off snapped me out of my thoughts though. This was the bell signaling that everyone needed to head to their classes and I turned myself around and walked at a rather fast pace to get to the classroom. I had the tendancy to just stop and look at stuff at times, so if I made myself go in a hurry, I wouldn't do so. What I didn't count on was the people in front of me. I ended up zig-zagging through most of the people, but I bumped into a good amount of others, apologizing afterwards. Two of those few I had bumped into were red-heads I recognized from my own class and I strangely felt that I definitely needed to apologize to them. I quickly had muttered a quick "sorry" before immediately rushing off towards the classroom. I had this sinking feeling that I had been stared down and it caused me to slightly shuddder.

I made it to the classroom in the nick of time, getting to my seat in the far back and sitting down as the bell signaling for class to begin went off and I sighed. 'Yet another start to a boring day, huh?' a small voice said to me in my mind and I merely shoved it back, ignoring it. I had no desire to listen to that little voice that always nagged at me. However, the day did end up going by rather dully and I found myself losing concentration in a couple of my classes, but luckily none of the senseis' noticed this. I felt a ping of relief once the bell had finally rang for the day to end sounded. I wasn't too thrilled with how lunch went, more of the girls in my class had asked to sit with me at my desk and of course I oblidged and let them. However, that caused more questions and such and I was rather tired from all of them. However, the one thing kept bugging me, it was the one person in the class. Haruhi. I was convinced that there was more to him than meets the eye, but I had the sinking feeling that if I approached him to ask about it that I would immediately regret it. However, today my curiousity would get the best of me. I ended up going up to Haruhi and bluntly asked, keeping my voice low even though there wasn't anyone else in the classroom.

"Fujioka. I have a question for you." I said, once I made my way over to the brunette and he looked at me with a smile.

"Go ahead." he asked and I felt a sort of feeling of. . sinking? In the pit of my stomach. That was always a sign that nothing good would come of the situation, but oh well. It was already happening, so there's no point in not saying anything.

"Okay, I apologize if I'm wrong. However, it's just a feeling that I get." I lowered my voice more, due to that pit feeling sinking more and more. "Are you a girl. .?" I finally finished after a few moments of silence.  
>-<p>

A/N: AHA! I FINALLY FINISHED IT! Sorry if it seems all drawn out and boring guys! At least I got Mitsuho to make contact with the hosts right? :o Any-who. . Imma try and update this quicker than I have been.

Also, is this easier to read than the previous chapters? :3 Reviews would be great! Writer's tips, stuff like that! 


	5. That's where the book went huh?

I looked at Haruhi with a moments hesitation after I asked that question. Something in me faltered just for a moment, but then I regained my stature and waited for the brunette's response. It was silent before there had been a sweatdrop form on his head.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about Aomori-san." Haruhi quickly replied with a laugh. I stared at him for a moment before having a sweatdrop of my own appear on the side of my own head.

"I-I'm sorry for asking such a question. ." I said with a look of embarrassment showing on my face. I glanced at the clock and blinked, I could use that as an excuse to get out of this awkward predicament.

"I-I hate to cut this short, but I need to get home and help my step-sister. ." the words flew from my thoughts to my speech before I quickly made my way out of the classroom. Haruhi was slightly questioning what had just happened but shrugged it off.

'There's no way Aomori-san would want to get mixed up with the Host Club.' the thought ran through 'his' mind, explaining why he denied what Mitsuho had 'him' before making 'his' own way out of the classroom as well.

I sighed to myself as another wave of embarrassment flooded over me, causing me to be distracted once again, not paying attention to where I was going. 'I should have left the matter alone! I mean, I get the feeling that Haruhi's a girl, but he denied it.

He might have a reason and I can't really prove anything. . oh well. .' my thoughts were abruptly interrupted when I finally started paying attention to where I was going and ended up finding myself lost just like the day before and I stopped and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Good going, Mitsuho. You got yourself lost again in this huge place. ." I muttered bitterly under my breath before walking on. Sure, I lived in a pretty big home and I should be used to these types of things by now, but honestly? I never really cared for the luxuries that my step-sister provided.

I was thankful she kept me with her and all, but I never found myself taking too much of a liking to it, for what reason? I never understood why. Probably because I've was raised in an enviornment that didn't have those types of things accessable to you.

"Not even Hibiki wanted to get involved with all this stuff." I said to myself as I continued to walk down the unfamiliar hallways, only stopping when I heard the sound of running footsteps coming from behind. At first it was a good distance away, but they got closer and closer.

I turned around to see if there was anyone behind me, but I didn't see anyone. I merely shrugged it off and turned around and started walking. What I didn't expect was the collision of something running into my lower back almost causing me to topple over onto the floor. Almost.

I luckily made sure I had my balance in check this time before glancing behind me to see one of the males I had gotten acquainted with yesterday.

If I remember correctly this one was Honey-sempai. Since him being a third year(which I didn't believe still) and me being a first year, I felt that the "sempai" was needed when addressing him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Mitsu-chan! Sorry! I was playing hide and seek with Takashi." the boy apologized and I sweatdropped.

"No, it's quite alright!" I replied with a little smile of my own. 'Don't tell me that running into these kinds of people is going to develop into some sort of habit. .' my mind said and I rolled my eyes at that thought. The voice of Hunny-senpai brought me out of my thoughts and caused a sort of bewildered look to form on my face.

"Mitsu-chan, you want to play with us?" the boy asked, his tone was up-pitched and cheery. I stared at him for a moment with a blank expression.

"I would love to, but I do have to get home sometime soon." I replied apologetically. However, the look I recieved afterwards made some sort of wrench at my heart. Did I really make him upset? No. At least. . I hoped I hadn't.

"Just one game?" he asked pleadingly. I didn't want to crack at the pleading, but the look in his eyes changed my mind much to my own dismay. I let a sigh escape my lips.

"Fine, just this one game though. I really need to get home." my steady reply came. Honey cheered with a happy jump as I found myself following him through the hallways looking for a place to hide. 'He sure knows his way around the place.' I told myself mentally.

'Well, he IS a third year.' a voice in my head snapped back. I grimaced at that voice and shoved it to the back of my mind. That's when my mind wandered once again consuming my own concentration on where I was going.

I knew I was walking and following Honey, but I hadn't had the slightest idea where so naturally my mind decided to wander elsewhere. After a good two or so minutes, I felt a tug at the hem of my shirt and saw the blond boy signaling that he found a hiding myself and I found myself being half-dragged to where he had found.

'For such a small person, he sure has some strength in him.' I said to myself mentally and found myself slouched behind what appeared to be one of the pillars in the school, yet this one happened to be a bigger and wider one compared to the others.

"This place is full of elegance, I swear. ." I said under my breath and that made Hunny-senpai look towards me. I blinked and tilted my head.

"Hmm?" The boy merely looked back at me cutely and gave me a signal to keep quiet. I did as I was told, but let out a quiet sigh. There was no way I was going to get home anytime soon. 'Airi-neechan is going to kill me.'

~Airi's POV~

I sighed. Mitsuho hasn't come back yet and I remembered telling her that I needed her home. She never showed up late when asked something, so that told me she must have gotten caught up with something.

"I guess I should call her. ." I mused before taking out my cellphone which I had previously gotten off of with a cilent. I relaxed on the couch I was currently sitting on as I waited to see if she would answer. After a few rings, I got her voicemail. 'Yup. She got caught up in something.' my mind automatically said.

"Mitsuho, I was just calling to check up on you! Give me a call back, okay?" I said before hanging up the phone and putting it on the table across from the couch and I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Oh well! I'm sure she's okay!" I reassured myself before making my way off of the couch and headed into the kitchen where one of the maids and the chef were. I looked at the two and cleared my throat to gain their attention. It worked because they both looked in my direction and I smiled at the two.

"I'm headed out for a little while. If Mitsuho comes back before I do, could you please let her know?" I asked.

"Of course madame." the maid replied with a bow and I dismissed the bow.

"Come now, you don't have to bow!" I said with a gentle smile before nodding at the two and making my way out of the estate to the limo which was waiting outside. The driver opened one of the doors and I climbed inside. "I have to go to a clients house." I then instructed the driver.

"Yes Miss Tottori." the driver responded and soon it took off towards the destination I needed to be in.

~Mitsuho's POV~

All was quiet. I felt a vibration in my pocket and my eyes glanced over towards the pocket which my cellphone was in. 'I would answer that, but with the circumstances I'm in right now. .' I ended up letting it ring through to voicemail. I was sure whoever it was would just leave a voicemail.

It's not like a lot of people had my phone number anyways, so I shrugged it off. However, I couldn't help but have my thoughts place on Airi. Something told me it was her and I inwardly groaned. I was supposed to help her out with a client today! Oh well, I can't now and I'll just have to explain it all to her later when I get home.

"Honey-Sempai? Aomori-san?" a voice from in front of us came and we both looked towards the source. It was Haruhi. Oh lovely, that embarrassment feeling had returned again and I averted my eyes from where 'he' was standing. Hunny-senpai however had a different approach on the brunette's appearance.

"Haru-chan! Mitsu-chan and I are playing hide and seek from Takashi!" he said in the happy tone that he always had and Haruhi took into account now that the two of us were hiding. However, 'he' got the hint that I was more-so doing this because Honey somehow convinced me to do so.

"Why don't you play with us, Haru-chan?" he asked, then I could have sworn I had seen flowers pop around this boy and I shook my head in confusion. Did I seriously just see flowers? I was about to ask about it when I heard the sound of another pair of footsteps and I quickly ended up yanking Haruhi over to where Honey and I were, putting a finger up to my lips to signal both of them to be quiet and it seemed they both knew what it meant because they were immediately quiet. I discreetly peaked from behind the pillar and saw a dark haired male who had been identified as Mori the day before. I peaked my head back behind the pillar and looked at the two.

"It's him alright." I said in a whisper quiet enough for only Haruhi and Honey to hear. They both nodded, but Honey looked as if he was excited. Haruhi merely looked somewhat bored, but I could tell that the brunette was slightly anxious. Not in the bad way though, more like the way you would get when you're involved in something you're having fun in. I then happened to notice that the pink stuffed bunny that Honey usually kept with him was missing.

This caused me to tilt my head in confusion. 'Didn't Haruhi tell me that he always has that rabbit with him?' I asked myself. To my realization, the stuffed rabbit was where we scooted away from and I mentally facepalmed, knowing that was a sure tell sign that in the next minute or two, the hiding place would give the three of us away.

What caused me to then be confused was that I saw what appeared to be an arrow pointing at the stuffed rabbit. 'Is that. . an arrow?' my mind asked me. Haruhi finally seemed to notice the stuffed rabbit wasn't with Honey, but rather in plain sight.

"He must have dropped it when he rushed us to hide. ." I murmured under my breath and the brunette seemed to do a nod of agreement. Finally, after what seemed like a couple minutes, Honey noticed that his "Usa-chan" seemed to be missing.

"I lost Usa-chan!" he then said, but then saw the stuffed rabbit and immediately did a jumping-like motion towards it. Haruhi and I mentally face palmed at this action. Honey had gotten his stuffed rabbit, but gave away his hiding spot in the process being as the fact that he was right in front of where Mori-senpai was and he took notice of it.

"Takashi! You found me!" the boy cried in a cheery tone and bounced back up; holding Usa-chan in his hands once more. I sighed while Haruhi looked as if he had expected it. When we saw Honey peak back behind the pillar Haruhi and I were currently still behind, I swear I thought I saw Haruhi jump in surprise.

"I also got Mitsu-chan and Haru-chan to play too!" the boy said, now blowing our own cover. We looked at each other, then with a shrug got up and appeared from behind the pillar. I rubbed the back of my head and Haruhi didn't really look too effected by the whole matter. Just a little embarrassed.

"I was lost and he just happened to run into me, so he asked me to play and well. . I couldn't exactly turn it down." I explained.

"And these two saw me walking down the hallway and I ended up getting pulled into it to keep their cover from being blown." Haruhi explained his side of the adventure.

"It was fun though!~" Honey cheered. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at that point.

"I guess it was. I mean, there was no harm in it." Haruhi said, agreeing in his own way. I nodded.

"I hate to cut this short, but I have to get going. I have to help out my step-sister with some stuff. ." I said, thinking of the best way of getting out of this situation and remembering that I had to help her out was the best thing that I could have asked to remember.

What I didn't realize that behind Honey was one of my textbooks that I sadly had no idea had fallen out of my bag and yet another arrow had been pointing at it. What's with all those arrows anyways?

There was a soft 'thud' noise, then I heard some thing that sounded like crying. I stopped in my tracks and looked behind me to see that Honey had tripped on some thing while Haruhi and Mori were trying to make sure that he was okay. Honey's crying immediately caused me to get worried.

"What happened? Did he trip over some thing and hurt himself?" I asked, but before either Haruhi or Mori could answer, I noticed out of the corner of my eye. It was a textbook. One of my textbooks and I blinked at least two or three times before I registered what exactly had happened.

Honey had tripped over one of my texbooks. Oh dear, this was going to be a wonderful thing to explain.

A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't kept this updated guys! D: I finally got around to finishing chapter five! I was going to make it longer, but it's kinda late and I need to update my other stories too. ^-^; 


	6. Gee, thanks textbook

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know my book had fallen out of my bag!" this part was true. I had absolutely no idea that the book was lying on the floor and not in my bag. Sadly, it had been one of the larger textbooks too. .

Somehow the rest of the Host Club had appeared seemingly out of nowhere at the sound of Honey's crying and well. . let's just say I was sort of surrounded and stuck in a bit of a problem.

"Who lets their books fall out of their bags without knowing it anyways?" one of the two red-headed twins said. I swear, some deity was out to get me or something.

"Look, I said it wasn't intentional and it was an accident, can't it be dropped?" I said, annoyance laced in my tone.

"Actually, this little accident that was caused might make Honey-sempai unable to do club activities for a couple of days. What are you going to do about that, _Mr_. Aomori?" Kyoya spoke up. The way he said Mister kind of hinted off that he knew something. I had no urge to want to find out though.

"I'll take responsibility for his injuries I suppose. He doesn't need to go to the hospital or anything right?" I replied and ended it with a question. Somehow, Honey had sprained his ankle which I found a bit odd. How do you get a sprained ankle from tripping over a book anyways?

"It does not appear so. However, being that he will have to sit out for a few days I'm sure that the visitor percentage will decline for those few days." I internally sighed. What am I supposed to do about that?

"In a logical stand-point, there isn't much I can do about that. Yes I said I'd take responsibility for it because it was my book, but a decline in your little percentage of visitors isn't something I can exactly help." I said, putting my own logic into this matter.

Oh what a stupid decision to put my logic into this that was.

"Of course there is. Until he is able to do his hosting abilities normally, I think you would be a good replacement." I blinked.

"**Excuse **me?" it came out as if someone was choking me and they just got their hands off of my throat.

"You did say that you'd take responsibility for Honey-sempai's injuries." it was one of the twins again and he appeared on my right. The matter-of-fact way he had said that had irked me.

"And being a replacement for Honey-sempai would be showing you're serious about taking responsibility for it." the other twin said, appearing on my left. I flinched slightly. Too close for comfort. I swung my bag at the two which successfully made them jump back, but not before they both got hit by it. I had to bite back a laugh because of the situation I was in and I regained my composure.

"I realize that I said I'd take responsibility for the injuries, but how would I replace him anyways? I'm not all bouncy and happy and. . the stuff he is. Plus, I don't have the free time for this kind of thing that you all have. Unlike you all, I help out with my family's business." I said. Speaking of Honey, I noticed he and Mori were both missing. 'They must've went to the clinic.'

"With that being said, I'm sure if she were to find out that you were the cause of another's injuries she would certainly tell you to do something to help." Kyoya said. I blinked and sent him a glare.

"What are you, a mind reader or something?" I muttered under my breath.

"It's settled then! Mitsuho will be Honey-sempai's replacement until he is able to Host again!" Tamaki said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Whatever, I'll do it. Can I please go now? I have to help my step-sister out today and I'm already late enough as it is."

"You are free to go for now. Be sure to report for club activities tomorrow however." Kyoya replied. 'Finally!' I thought before hurriedly grabbing my textbook that had been on the ground still and quickly made my way out of the building despite being lost.

Gee, I hope you're happy you stupid textbook. Look at the mess you got me in. Funnily enough, the family limo was outside when I made my way to the gate and I blinked. 'I didn't call anyone yet though. .'

"Mitsuho! There you are!" Airi's voice came from the rolled down window and I sighed in relief. Man was I glad to see her here! I quickly made my way to the limo where the driver then opened the door to let me get in.

"Sorry, I got in a bit of a messy situation." I apologized after I sat down and the door closed.

"Oh? What kind of messy situation?" Airi asked, her tone was a bit on the teasing side. Of course she'd do that. .

"Well, first I got pulled into a hide-and-seek game, then someone tripped on one of my textbooks that had fallen out of my bag without me even knowing it." I said. She looked at me dumbfounded.

"You're going to help them right? You can't just shirk it off!" she then said. Oh how I disliked that Ootori right now.

"Of course. I'm a replacement for the one that tripped over my textbook for their club or whatever, so I can't exactly help out with the family business that much until this all gets settled." I said.

"Oh, that's fine! As long as you're taking responsibility for it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The next couple of days went by pretty quickly actually; granted that a couple of the days I actually tried to make my way out of the school earlier than the other students to avoid having to deal with the hosting stuff.

That didn't go as planned however because each time I tried, I got caught and dragged to the host club by the two Hitachiin twins that so happened to be in my class while Haruhi would just give my sympathetic looks. I learned their names, but didn't exactly bother to really tell which one was which.

I gave up on the fourth day and just went without much of an argument (mainly because of the fact I knew it would just be wasted effort if I continued to try and weasel my way out of it by running) and we were now about a week in.

"How long is a sprained ankle supposed to last anyways? Don't they usually heal faster. .?" I muttered under my breath. I was at a table in Music Room 3 and I had two girls seated in front of me. Shockingly, a lot of the girls had requested me in the week (though I didn't exactly find it too enjoyable, seeing as I am a girl and all.)

"Mitsuho!"

I heard my name being called and I looked in the direction of where it came from. It was from Hikaru and Kaoru's table and they motioned for me to come over. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the two girls at my own table.

"Sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I'll be right back." The girls nodded and I stood up from my chair and went over to their table where the two were wearing green caps on their heads. The girls at their own table looked as if they had been trying to solve some sort of problem moments ago.

"What do you want?" I asked. I was none too pleased and the tone of my voice showed it.

"Oh come on, Mitsuho-" Hikaru started.

"We just wanted to play a little game is all." Kaoru finished.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the two for a moment.

"What kind of game would that be?" I asked.

"The 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" they both said in union. Oh gosh, now I'm being dragged into that little guessing game?

"Fine, I'll play your little game this time." I said. I refrained from smirking because that would give me away. None of the hosts have even figured out that I'm a girl yet and I had no intentions of letting them figure it out quite yet.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, grinned, then they started swapping places over and over until I seriously thought I was going to get dizzy watching them. Thankfully they both finally stopped.

"So? Which one is Hikaru?"

The girls were watching in anticipation and I studied the two for a good minute or two. Other than their parted hair, they both had different pitched voices; though you can only tell when they were talking separately.

Fortunately enough for me I had been able to somehow manage to tell the difference between the two of them even when they talked at the same time. It's a matter of listening as closely and carefully as you can.

"The one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru." I said simply. Instead of waiting to see their response, I turned on my heel and went back to my own table. I was sure that everyone that had witnessed the scene was curious on how I had figured it out. I shrugged the matter off however, not exactly wanting to bother myself with it.

It was finally the end of host club hours and I sighed; partially in relief and partially in annoyance.

"Exactly **how **much longer am I supposed to be doing this? I'm sure that a sprained ankle doesn't take this long to heal. ."

"He should be fine within the next day or two. Once he is able resume his hosting, you are free to leave of your own accord." Kyoya said, not looking up from his laptop. '**Finally!' **I thought in relief.

One thing I **have **learned from this whole thing though is that not only is this bunch of people a few of the most. . er. . different batch I have ever encountered, but I also had more evidence surrounding the matter of Haruhi being a female. Though I still didn't have enough to exactly confront her about it; I also had this odd feeling of impending doom when I think about it. .

"Mitsu-chan will stay though, right?" Honey asked. I couldn't exactly believe that he still had a sprained ankle due to the lack of anything wrapped around it, but oh well.

"Like I said before, I don't have a lot of free time." I said in the calmest way I could. The only reason I was **doing **this was because of the fact that Honey had gotten hurt because of me. I don't particularly enjoy people getting hurt because of something I did or because something of mine was misplaced.

Still. .

"Come on guys, you don't need to force him to stay. If he wants to leave let him leave. An accident is an accident and he did what he was told, so cut him some slack." Haruhi said in a tone that hinted at slight annoyance.

"Come now Haruhi! Don't you notice how we have more guests than usual once Mitsuho came?" Tamaki said.

"You say that, but you got all depressed about it and was always saying how he was getting all over your customers." Kyoya pointed out. Tamaki faltered for only a moment, but then regained his posture.

"Even if he takes Tono's customers, he **has **drawn in more people to the club." Hikaru pointed out.

"The girls would probably just get upset if he left." Kaoru said.

"They do have a point Mr. Aomori." Kyoya said. I looked at the three of them with a pointed look.

"They'll live, it's not like it'd be the end of the world. Besides, half of them see me in class anyways." I said, still in a calm matter.

"The choice is ultimately up to you. We don't exactly have anything that could keep you within the club for a long term. You did what you were asked after all." Kyoya agreed. Though everyone else except Haruhi and Mori seemed to be a little reluctant to agree.

"I'll think about it, okay? Just stop with the eerie silence." I said, trying to fix the mood and wouldn't you know it? It did.

"Yay! Mitsu-chan might stay!" Honey cheered and I found myself being spun around. Not in the air, but he had grabbed my hands and started spinning around, thus making me spin along with him. What a day this had been.  
>-<p>

A/N: Sorry! I'm typing this up in school once again, so I had to cut it short. D:

The next chapter should be longer and have more. . detail to it? If that's the right word. xD

You guys should totally review and tell me what you think or give me some ideas by the way! :3 Also, I finally figured out how to bold everything and such! Looks like I'll be using Microsoft word more now!


	7. Best friends reunite

The next morning came a little too quickly for my liking. However, instead of me waking myself up one of the maids had done so.

"Miss. Time to get up." I blinked, trying to get my eyes to open, then looked at the maid.

"Did I over-sleep?"

"No ma'am, but Miss Tottori wanted me to awake you earlier than usual this morning." the maid replied. _'Of course she'd be the one to plan that.'_

"Let her know that I'll be down in a little while then." I said with a sigh. The maid nodded then made her exit out of my room.

"What the hell could be so important that she has to get me up earlier than usual?" I questioned myself as I got up to get ready.

"Mitsuho! Are you done yet?" Airi called up the staircase as I was just leaving my room and I lightly rolled my eyes.

"Yes **mother** I'm done." I said, using the mother term lightly. I made my way downstairs where Airi was and she just smiled.

"Come on now, don't be down! Today will be a good day!" she said. I stared at her like she was crazy or something.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, thoroughly confused. She just smiled at my confusion.

"Just trust me on this one, okay?" I blinked and then sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'll trust you with this one." I said. _'I still don't see why I had to wake up earlier than usual. Now I'll get to school and will actually have __**time **__before class. Something I try and avoid.' _I said mentally before walking outside and rather slowly getting in the limo.

"Have a good day Mitsuho!" Airi called. I nodded my head in a response before I got in and the driver closed the door.

Fun day? We'll see what happens.

* * *

><p>I got to the school within a few minutes and as soon as the limousine came to a stop I looked at the driver.<p>

"Is there **any **way that I can sit in here until I need to head to class?" I asked, the tone of my voice sounded between a mix of annoyance and exhaustion.

"I'm sorry miss, but Miss Tottori said that once we arrive that you are immediately to head inside." the driver replied. I groaned as the driver got out and opened the door. I was **so **going to get her back for this later today.

"Have a good day, _sir_." the driver said before closing the door to where I had just gotten out before getting back in the driver's side and quickly taking off. I swear, these driver's my step-sister has drive **way **too fast when they're leaving somewhere.

Instead of heading straight inside, I walked around the exterior. Seeing as I always usually got here at the last minute or so and I always hurriedly made my way home, I never got the chance to exactly wander around on the outside.

"Mitsu-chan! You're here early!" Honey's voice suddenly came and I turned to face my right and saw that he was on-top of Mori's shoulders.

"Yeah. My step-sister wanted me to get here earlier, so here I am." I said, my tone was pretty much bland and the two seemed to take notice.

"Do you not like coming early?" Honey asked with a tilt slightly sideways to show he was confused. To say I didn't like it was an understatement. In a sense, I loathed it because of how much time there was to stall around until class started. Now, I wasn't saying that I'm not one who doesn't like alone time or anything, but. . my ideal "me" time isn't spending it with the Host club. Especially in the mornings.

"I'm just not a morning person and I'd rather get things done with rather than waiting around for class to start and such." I finally replied. A sheepish smile forming on my face. As if on cue the sound of a bell rang and I felt a tang of internal relief; I just had to make it through today and I'd be done.

"I'll see you after classes I suppose then." I said, bowing to Honey and Mori before hurrying off to class. 'Please let this day go by fast!'

As per usual, I was one of the later ones to come in the classroom where it was to the point that most of the class was already present. Luckily when I sat at my desk that was conveniently at the front of the classroom(thanks to sensei letting me choose where I sat) the bell rang.

"Alright everyone, can I have your attention up here for just a second?" sensei said as loud as possible to get our attention and we all faced the front of the classroom where sensei had another person standing up there with him. The person was a female and she was. . er. . rather small? Her eyes were a sort of brown/red and her light brown hair reached past her waist and she had two what seemed to be small pigtails off the the far side of her head.

What struck me as odd was the fact that she looked **extremely **familiar. I usually didn't forget the faces of people I knew, but I was tired so you could basically guess that I wasn't exactly too focused at the moment.

"We have a new student joining us today." sensei said, gesturing to the small girl who didn't at all seem to mind the fact that every pair of eyes in this room were on her. "Could you please introduce yourself to the class?" he then asked her.

I blinked, then took another good look at her and I swear, I felt my mouth gape open after I **finally **realized why it was that I recognized her.

"Of course!" the girl said, in a pretty happy tone and she looked back at the class. "I'm Kaya Hisamatsu, I just transferred into the school~"

I blinked. That was definitely her. The same voice and basically the same appearance(even though it hasn't been **that** long since we last saw each other) and I saw that she was scanning the room as if to try and memorize her classmates faces. When she saw me she froze in a sense, a look of curiosity then formed on her face.

"Mitsuho?"

"Er, hi. ." I replied quietly, not trying to attract any attention to myself and let it stay on Kaya. I wasn't one who liked to be showered in a ton of attention no matter what shape or form. I swear, I think I saw some of the girls in the class glare at her or something because she knew me though.

Class went on like it normally did and Kaya had taken a seat that was to my right. Luckily the desk was unoccupied, so she was allowed to sit there; of course half the time I wasn't exactly paying attention to the lesson, but rather my own thoughts. I wonder what will occur with Kaya being here now? Whatever happens I'm sure it'll be interesting.

"I didn't know you were here, Mitsu! When did Airi put you in school? You're usually home-schooled!" Kaya asked me once class ended for the day. Funnily enough, Kaya and I had all the same classes together which I'm sure she was thrilled about. We were both in the hallway and I shrugged my shoulders.

"She just thought that I should be around people my age or something along those lines, so she got me enrolled here. I'm pretty new to the place myself, so we're on the same boat." I replied casually. "What about you? I'm sure **your **parents weren't thrilled with the idea of taking you out of home-schooling." I then asked my own question. Kaya clapped her hands and had a happy look on her face.

"Actually, they were the ones who encouraged it! They told me that it would be a better experience if I were in school, so they put me in this one." Kaya replied. She took another over-look of me and I sighed to myself. She had been doing that in each of our classes and it was starting to get rather annoying.

"Though. . why are you wearing the male's uniform? You're not a-" she started, but I covered her mouth with a hand and gave her a look that told her to keep her mouth closed.

"No one needs to know that!" I said in a hushed voice. Kaya giggled and rolled her eyes before taking my hand off of her mouth.

"Fine, fine I won't say anything about it. You can't keep it up forever though!" she said. This time I rolled my eyes, I mean I already knew that I couldn't keep the charade up forever, but why not have fun with it when I still had the chance? I'm sure Hibiki was getting a kick out of it watching from where he was as well. A poke on my arm took me away from my thoughts and I blinked, then glanced at Kaya.

"Mitsu~" I had to force myself not to giggle. She certainly hasn't changed. . though it wasn't like it had been years since I had last seen her, but it definitely had been awhile and I forgot how much of a goofball she could be.

"Yes, Kaya?"

"You don't have anything to do right?" she asked. Oh how I would love to say that I didn't have anything that I needed to take care of right now. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

"Sorry, but I actually have plans. I need to get this stupid club thing 'outta the way today because it's my last day in there." I replied. I know I told them that I'd think about staying, but there was no way in hell I wanted to stay there and do their little shenanigans with them every day.

"Oh? What kind of club?" she seemed pretty interested and I inwardly groaned. I'd have to explain this whole mess to **her **now. This was going to be fun.

"Well. . you see, I kinda got into a situation where I had to replace someone in a club because he tripped over one of my books that I had **no **idea that had fallen out of it and he twisted his ankle until he was able to do his club activities again and luckily today is the last day of everything because apparently he'll be able to walk on his ankle again after today." I explained, intentionally not identifying what club exactly I was doing this for. The first look on Kaya's face was confusion, then it turned to concern which I'm sure was for Honey, then back what it normally was.

"Silly Mitsuho! You need to make sure you keep an eye on your things so stuff like that doesn't happen!" I laughed and she giggled.

"I guess you're right. Though I seriously didn't expect it to fall out of my bag let alone trip someone!" I defended jokingly and she playfully rolled her eyes. I didn't expect for us to get so into talking to one another that time went by pretty fast because soon enough we finally reached Music Room 3 with just enough time to spare before Hosting hours started.

"Is this the club where you're standing in for that boy you basically tripped?" Kaya asked teasingly.

"I did **not **trip him for the last time! It was the damned books fault!" to say I was flustered at her comment? I definitely was, but I got over it.

"Okay, here's the deal. You can either wait for me inside or whatever when hours start or you can go ahead home and we can catch up tomorrow. You pick." I said looking at her. She blinked, then looked like she was debating on the choices.

"Hmm. . I can wait for you! It's no biggie! My parents won't mind when I tell them that I was with you~" she finally replied with a little wink. 'Good grief. Just because I'm dressed as a boy she goes and does that? Yikes.' I said to myself mentally and rolled my eyes.

"Okay. . just wait outside here until the doors open for everyone then, okay?" she nodded her head and quickly made her way over to where all the other girls were waiting. I slipped inside the music room and saw that everyone else was already inside, getting ready to get into position for hours to start.

"Mitsuho! There you are! We thought you got lost!" Tamaki's over-dramatic tone came and I did an internal eye roll.

"No, I was just catching up with someone is all. I wouldn't get lost in this place again anyways with the mental map I was forced to make." I said, muttering the part about the mental map under my breath. Eventually we all got into our positions as the doors opened. The rose petals flew out as we chorused the same: "Welcome!" as always.

However, by the end of this clubs meeting, there was certainly going to be a surprise for me that I wouldn't even **dream **of expecting to happen. . .

* * *

><p>AN: Hello cliffhanger, we meet again~ Sorry about the delayed updates and such! My lack of motivation, creativity, and lack of interactions between the twins and Mitsuho sadden me. I guess I'm waiting 'til everyone in the Host Club finds out she's a girl when it all REALLY starts happening. I hope you guys aren't mad at me for that! D:

Any-who. . ta da! There's a new character here now! This character was inspired(and basically made) by a friend of mine~ I hope she was in character for you, but yeah. xD With all that 'outta the way. . come on guys! Let's get some reviews in and maybe some ideas! Please? I'll give you a cookie!


	8. One accident after another

~Kaya's POV~

"Who is this girl Mitsuho?" I heard one of the girl's at Mitsuho's table asked. She looked as if she didn't want to be there at the moment, but she was doing it to get it over with. I was with three other girls who requested her rather frequently, though I could see why they could easily mistake Mitsu as a boy. She played the look so well!

"Is she an exchange student? I haven't seen her around before!" the other girl asked.

"No, she's not an exchange student. She's lived in Japan all her life, her parents just preferred to keep her home-schooled." Mitsuho replied, then she looked at the other girl. "She's just an old friend of mine. We're close in a sense I suppose."

"Oh! How long have you known each other?" the third girl asked, they were clearly getting interested. I giggled and they turned their attention to me.

"Mitsu and I have known each other since we were little! Our families are close." I explained. I left out certain details in order for them not to question Mitsuho about it and she looked as if she were glad I only explained to a minimum detail.

"How cute!" they all chimed together.

"I guess so?" Mitsuho said in more of a question form rather than a statement.

"Mitsuho's just shy is all. He's always been that way~" I said and she gave me a look. I gave her a grin and she rolled her eyes, dismissing what I said.

"Oh, Mitsuho! We heard that today was your last day with the Host Club?" the middle girl asked. I didn't exactly quite know their names or anything, but I'm sure Mitsuho did and I'm sure that two of them were in our homeroom class. Mitsuho's head nodded a little too soon after the question was asked.

"It is. I said that I would take it into consideration, but I just don't have the free time to keep doing stuff like this. I help out with my step sister's business and all, so she won't have to worry about it all by herself." She replied.

"That's a shame. It would be really nice to see you here everyday!" the girl on the right said. The look on her face had understanding, but it also had disappointment eteched in there as well.

"Yeah! You're such a nice person~" the girl said on the left said, the same look etched onto her own face.

"As wonderful as it would be to stay and entertain you ladies, I just don't have the time. You understand right?" Mitsuho asked. She was playing with the act that she used to use on Hibiki when she wanted him to do something for her. One of those heart pulling strategies.

"O-Oh, of course we do!" all three of the girls said together. They each had a light shade of pink tinted on their cheeks and I giggled to myself.

"You used to do that with Hibiki all the time, Mitsu!~" I then said. That earned me a hard look from her and I blinked. Did I say something wrong?

"Hibiki?" the three girls questioned. Oh, that must be it. She hasn't told anyone about Hibiki at least? Mitsuho sighed and looked at the girls again.

"My older brother." she replied.

"Oh! You have an older brother?" one girl asked.

"What's he like?" the other asked.

"Does he go here?" the last girl asked, clearly they were all interested.

"Er. . I had an older brother. He was someone I really looked up to." Mitsuho said, clearing all their questions with one statement. She had a sweatdrop appear on the side of her head as she finished speaking.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What happened?" the girl on the left asked, though they all had a saddened look on their face; one of them even bit her lip.

"He just got into an accident and passed on is all. That was awhile back though, so it's no big deal." Mitsuho replied with a smile that always seemed to warm someone's heart; though it was one of her more girlish features even if these girls didn't exactly take any notice to it because the tint of pink returned to their faces at the sight of it and I giggled to myself. Mitsuho sure was a charmer when she actually tried to be and didn't keep that little mask of hers up all the time!

~Third Person POV~

The sound of shoes hitting the floors of Ouran Academy's floors could be heard if you listened closely at first, but then the sound got louder as even more sets of shoes ramming against the floors could be heard. A boy who looked around the age of eighteen was the cause of the first pair of footsteps; though there was something off about him. He wasn't from Ouran Academy; he was from one of the more local public schools due to the attire he wore. He came to a stop behind a pillar to catch his breath.

"Damn! This place is tightly packed with security." the boy muttered under his breath, making sure to stay hidden away from any of the cameras that were placed in the hallway which he was sure that not even half of the students here noticed.

'Airi said she was here, but she didn't tell me where to find her. I guess I have to do more snooping around to find her while still lying low.' the boy thought to himself as he peaked around the corner. One. . the cost seemed clear. Two. . he still had to avoid the cameras which would prove to be difficult. He would manage to do this however because he had done it countless times. Three. . the boy came from behind the pillar and quietly yet quickly started walking down the hallway taking a good look at his surroundings while he was at it.

The thing that stood out the most about it would be the fact that the inside was. . fairly pink and there was a lot of expensive stuff here. Of course the stuff here would be expensive though; it was a school for rich people! He wondered how in the world that some of the people would be able to stand the color tastes of the people who built this school and ran it, but then again. . he wasn't them, so he couldn't really say anything.

The sound of talking caught his attention as he put his guard up again; though it wasn't the sound of people running or yelling at each other to find the "intruder" that was in the school. What was up with that anyways? He wouldn't have had to sneak in if they had just let him come into the building in the first place; he was just trying to visit a friend for goodness sakes!

The sounds of talking got louder and louder as he got nearer and nearer to what he saw as Music Rooms. He was looking at the doors to see where the noise was coming from and stopped in front of the door that read: "Music Room 3." This was where the sound of people talking amongst themselves was coming from, though it sounded a little bit like arguing of some sort.

"I said I was leaving already! I said I'd consider it and I have, but I don't have the free time you all have!" an agitated female voice exclaimed. That one sounded familiar, but the boy couldn't quite place why.

"I'm sure your step-sister wouldn't mind you doing stuff after school. I mean, it's not like you've ever done after school activities or anything, so it'll be an experience." another female voice said, that also sounded familiar to the boy, though he still couldn't exactly place where he heard it from.

"But, Mitsu-chan! Don't you like being here?" a smaller male voice said in a slightly high pitched way; he sounded a little bit sad.

"Come on you guys. If he wants to go, then let him go." another voice said with a sigh. This one also sounded like a female's voice.

"Think about it Mitsuho! If you stayed, the lovely princesses would be thrilled!" an enthusiastic male's voice then spoke up. The boy slightly cringed at the level of the other male's voice. He heard a sigh, and then the first voice spoke again.

"I'm sure they would, but I did what I was told to do and now that Honey-sempai is able to do his little hosting thing again, I'm free to go. Kyoya said so if you guys don't remember." The first girl said in an aggravated tone of voice and something clicked in the boy's head; that sounded like the person he was looking for. Before he could do anything however, the sound of more footsteps could be heard and the boy jumped.

"Crap!" he hissed under his breath and was about to take off running before the door opened to Music Room 3 and he and another person collided; the first person was sent somewhat flying back from the impact while the boy was able to keep his balance, but staggered slightly and he blinked. 'What the heck did I just run into?' he asked himself mentally.

The sound of a crash brought his attention to the room and he saw that another male (or was it a female?) had somewhat crashed into a table effectively knocking a vase off of it as it landed on the ground; thus telling him what it was that had made the breaking sound.

"What the hell." The purple haired teen his under 'his' breath and looked up to see what he had run into. When both their eyes locked, the purple haired teen sort of froze and blinked.

"Hijomei?"

* * *

><p>AN: There we go! I wonder what's going to happen now? :D I apologize for this being one of the shorter chapters by the way! Hopefully it's to your liking though!

Also, I want to give thanks to SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL for her review! Hopefully the chapters that followed chapter one, two, and three are easier to read for you!

With that being said. . please review guys! Reviews make me happy!


	9. Time for an explanation!

~Hijomei's POV~

I blinked when the teen that was staring at me said my name. Did he know me or something? Upon further inspection of the person I took notice that the face and the eyes were a familiar color and something clicked; this guy's a girl and a familiar one at that!

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. ." I said, feeling somewhat pressured under the awkward situation that I had unintentionally gotten myself into. The remaining I believe eight people were watching us, especially a brown haired girl. Was that Kaya? I knew her parents had enrolled her in this school and all, but she was staying after?

"Hijomei? What are you doing here?" Kaya finally asked, breaking the awkward silence and tilted her head to the side to show confusion. I sweat-dropped at this and rubbed the back of my head.

"It's a long story." I replied and gave her a look that told her I would explain later; right now wasn't exactly the correct time. The purple haired teen stood up, dusted herself off and let out a frustrated sigh.

"We've got plenty of time to hear about it Hijomei, so why don't you tell us why you're here?" the purple haired female spoke up. By the tone of her voice it showed she was aggravated thought I automatically recognized who it was now that I could actually hear.

"Your step-sister said I could find you here and gave me the okay to come and find you, that didn't go too well though." I explained short and to the point. Mitsuho rolled her eyes at this.

"Of course she would." she muttered under her breath as she continued to look me in the eye. I was going to question why she was posing as a male, but I figured that it was better not to; she was already irritated enough and Mitsuho wasn't exactly someone you wanted to irritate to a large extent.

"Just-" she started, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Just hurry up with what it is you want before you get in trouble. You don't even attend this school and I'm pretty damned sure you snuck in or something like that judging by the fact that you were in such a hurry." she finished with a huff; though before I could tell her that I already explained to her what it was I was doing here she noticed that the vase that had fallen off the small table and was now shattered all over the floor and her right eye twitched. That was never a good sign.

"You idiot, you knocked me into that table!" she exclaimed and was now standing in front of me, looking pretty enraged.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to!" I defended quickly; how was I supposed to know she would have flown back and hit a table and caused the vase to fall and break? I don't even go to this school! Mitsuho scoffed and rolled her eyes; seriously, how could anyone not tell she was a girl when she acted like that?

"I hate to interrupt your quarrel, but that vase was quite expensive." A raven haired male spoke up. Mitsuho seemed to stiffen at the tone, but I wasn't exactly really affected by it.

"How expensive?" she asked as she seemed to get slightly paler than she already was. Not to mention that she looked a little frightened. What the heck was so scary about the guy? I didn't see it, though I did see Mitsuho glaring at me from the corner of her eye now.

"If it's in the price range I got, I'll cover the damages done. I was the one that pretty much made it break in the first place." I said with a sigh. The raven haired male looked in my direction for a moment before speaking.

"About eight to nine million yen. Could you honestly afford that?" the male replied, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose which caused the lens to glare with light. Mitsuho turned even paler at this comment.

"Eight or nine million yen for that little vase!" she finally choked out and looked in my direction with a light glare and she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"I can pay for it. You don't have that kind of money on you, Hijomei." she said in an exasperated tone.

"Would you? Though it might make that business of your step-sister's bankrupt, I am sure she would not mind however." the male said with one of those fake smiles. Man, when would those things get old? Mitsuho still stood her ground, but she had stiffened again.

"Damn it, Hijomei. . ." she muttered under her breath.

"Is there another way I can fix that mess?" she asked, clearly just giving up on arguing because it seemed pretty much fruitless at this point.

"You do have the option of working it off by remaining in the Host Club; unless of course you still want to pay for the vase?" the fake smile of his was still there.

"Double edged sword. You're using that little tactic on me!" Mitsuho hissed under her breath, clearly agitated by the situation. Someone poked my shoulder and I looked behind me to see Kaya; I gave her a questioning look.

"How did you get in here? I'm sure you would have had to sneak in here or something like that." she asked in a whisper and I sweat-dropped.

"I'll get to explaining that later." I replied with a whisper of my own just in time to see a small blonde hug Mitsuho by her waist.

"Yay! Mitsu-chan is staying!" he cheered. 'I guess that means she made up her mind. Wait, so someone does know she's a girl.' I thought to myself.

"Of course he would stay! You wouldn't have wanted to disappoint the the lovely ladies would you, Mitsuho?" the eccentric voice of the taller blonde male said. Mitsuho merely scoffed.

"It was either this or my step-sister would be bankrupt and she would not have been happy with that." she said in a bland tone just as two redheads decided to pop up on either side of her causing her to flinch. Oh boy.

"Oh come on Mitsuho, it's not that bad." the one on her right said.

"Lighten up." the one on her left said. Mitsuho glanced at the two with an irritated look on her face before pushing the two away.

"Whatever. Just stay out of my personal space." she murmured under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"With that aside, might I ask who you are? I could easily get you charged for trespassing on private grounds." the raven haired male spoke in my direction and I only spared him a glance.

"Yeah, how do you and Mitsuho even know each other?" one of the two redheads asked.

"Childhood friends, okay? We're childhood friends now could you please stop with the interrogating with him?" Mitsuho asked in a sort of pleading voice.

"You knew Mitsu-chan when he was a kid?" the smaller blonde asked looking up at me and I had to suppress a grin; she was doing what she told Hibiki she would do after all and she had them all convinced she was a guy. 'I'll play along for the hell of it.' I thought to myself.

"Sure did. He was a lot different back then than he is now though." I replied. Mitsuho gave me a warning glance, but I just shrugged it off giving her a sly grin and she just rolled her eyes.

"If you want to put it that way, then yes. I was different then than I am now." she spoke again, though her tone was slightly softer than it had been earlier; I guess that was one way to make her lighten up after being so tense and I couldn't help but smile at this. 'Well, there here ya go Hibiki; yours and Mitsuho's game has started and so far.'

~Mitsuho's POV~

I should have figured there would have been a lot of questions when Hijomei had made his appearance; and of course the questions had been asked. I was scared that he was going to reveal my gender, but to my relief he went along with it. You see, Hijomei was actually a close friend of my brother's when he was still around here; that's another thing none of the hosts know about either. Oh well, it's not like it would kill them to not know about it.

"He looks older than you do though, Mitsuho. Do your families know each other?" Haruhi asked with an eyebrow quirked. I stared at her for a moment, and then I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You could say that's the case." I replied casually and glanced at Hijomei from the corner of my eye as he nodded in agreement and even Kaya backed me up by nodding.

"He's only older than us by two years, so it isn't really that big of a shock." Kaya stepped in and looked at the group in a somewhat confused manner; as if the question Haruhi asked was foreign. Before anyone else could actually ask any questions, however, Hijomei stood up and raised his hands.

"While this was fun and all, I gotta split before I get found in here. I'll try and sneak a visit to you later Mitsuho, Kaya!" he said in a hurry before rather quickly rushing out of the room; oddly with a cloud of smoke appearing after him. Had he really gone that fast?

"Excuse him, he's just. . . different." I said with an exasperated sigh. Since when did I know anyone that wasn't different?

"I thought he was nice!" Honey said in his cheery voice as always. I glanced over at him and rolled my eyes slightly. 'Whatever you want to think, you haven't known him long enough to know how he can be.'

"I have to admit, you do know some colorful people however." Kyoya spoke up, though his tone wasn't exactly an amused one. I grinned to myself then glanced back at him.

"Only because you don't have information on him? One of the benefits he has from not attending this school." I said in a smug tone. That didn't last long though because Kyoya gave me one of those looks in which if you knew him it didn't mean anything good and I shrunk back slightly.

"I would not be acting that smug if I were you Mitsuho, lest you have forgotten about the vase?" he said and I gave him a deadpan look.

"That was Hijomei's fault! If he hadn't come so unexpectantly that wouldn't have happened!" I protested.

"Even if that was the case, you still agreed to the consequences, unless of course you would still like to talk with your step-sister about the matter?" Kyoya said, a smirk forming on his face and I sent a glare.

"Demon. You're a demon." I muttered bitterly under my breath and rolled my eyes. 'Look at the mess you got me in this time Hijomei. I will kill you the next time I see you!' I thought to myself and sighed.

"Fine, I get it. What exactly am I supposed to do to pay you back for the damned vase?" I asked; even if I already knew I had to stay in the Host Club, I at least wanted to know what it was I was doing.

"A quota of at least two hundred requests and we will be satisfied enough for the debt to be removed." Kyoya replied. I felt myself pale yet again and groaned internally.

"Two hundred requests and the debt will be removed? Alright then, I don't see an issue with it." I replied; I had enough of trying to argue my way out of this, so I had best start cooperating before I got myself into more trouble than I already was.

"With that aside, you still owe us an explanation on who that Hijomei person was." Hikaru spoke up.

"Yeah, it's only fair." Kaoru said, backing up his brother's statement and I rolled my eyes. 'Honestly? What the hell is up with these guys? Are they like spies or something?'

"Kaya and I already told you, he's a childhood friend of ours; nothing more and nothing less to be shared." I replied.

"He's a nice person, but you wouldn't see it when you first meet him. This time you all just got lucky because he didn't want to get into any more trouble than he was already in." Kaya filled in for me; she could tell that I wasn't up to explaining who Hijomei was again.

~Airi's POV~

My cellphone went off and I groaned; today was my day off from all of the phone calls and yet I was still being called? I sat up from the couch and looked at my phone expecting to see the number of a client, but I saw Mitsuho's number and I blinked.

"What could she want?" I asked myself and opened the phone; boy did I regret doing that.

"Airi-neechan, why the **hell **did you tell Hijomei where the school was? He got me into such a big mess!" Mitsuho's voice came from the other end and her tone was extremely aggravated; I merely giggled at this.

"It's not like he hurt you or anything and besides; he just wanted to see you!" I said and she let out an exasperated sigh. I could tell she wasn't happy in the slightest.

"He snuck into the school because they wouldn't let him in normally and found his way into the club room and succeeded in knocking me back into a table and made the vase fall and break. Now I'm stuck in this club until I can pay it off." Mitsuho finally said and I heard a giggle in the background.

"Mitsuho's just more frail than Hijomei is, so of course he'd knock you over." I heard Kaya speak; that means the two had found each other. I smiled to myself. 'Success!'

"Whatever. . Anyway, I just thought that you should know about the matter." Mitsuho said and I could picture her pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Would you be okay with us walking back though? Kaya said she wants to come over for a little bit and catch up." she asked and I thought about it for a moment.

"Just wait and I'll send the limo to pick you guys up. It's supposed to start raining and I don't want you two walking in it and catching a cold or something!" I replied and Mitsuho groaned.

"Okay, okay. We'll wait here then." she said, then a clicking noise was heard which told me that she had hung up.

"She can be such a sourpuss when she's in a bad mood~" I said to myself, then looked at one of the maids.

"Could you get the limo ready to pick up Mitsuho and Kaya from the school? It's going to rain and I don't want them walking." I asked her and she bowed.

"Right away Miss." the maid replied and hurried off to let the driver know. I layed back down on the couch and found myself drift back off to sleep.

~Mitsuho's POV~

"She said to wait for the limo to get here because it's going to rain or something like that." I told Kaya after I hung my phone up and placed it back in my pocket.

"That gives us time to catch up though!" Kaya said before looking at the sky, then tilted her head slightly as if confused.

"Though I don't see where Airi is getting the raining part from. The sky looks clear to me!"

"I don't get it either, but oh well. She would end up getting mad if we showed up at the door soaked." I said with a sigh. The school was now basically deserted except for the people who were leaving from their own clubs; Kaya and I took the liberty of staying behind and waiting for everyone else to leave.

"Oi, Mitsuho. Sorry about earlier." a voice said from behind me and I jumped from surprise and looked to see who it was. I sent the boy a glare and scoffed.

"You almost get yourself into a **deep **amount of trouble and you leave me to clean up your mess? Honestly Hijomei! You're starting to act more and more like Nii-san did." I said with a gentler tone and he relaxed finally.

"In my defense, they wouldn't let me in the school and I can't exactly get to your step-sister's estate as easily as you can." Hijomei said, raising his hands as a form of defeat and a form of defense at the same time.

"What am I going to do with you? You're a senior in your high school though you sure as hell don't act like it." I said and I giggled lightly. Kaya ended up laughing before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, Hijomei; you act like you just entered high school." she said with a giggle and he shot both of us a dirty look before smiling.

"What else can I do, huh? Being mature isn't exactly my thing." he said with a shrug and the three of us just busted out with laughter.

"Mitsuho? You're still here?" I heard Haruhi's voice and I turned to face where her voice was and I let out a sigh, but still had a smile on my face.

"Yeah, we're just waiting for my step-sister's limo because according to her it will start raining and she doesn't want us walking in it." I replied. It was quiet for a moment before I looked at both Hijomei and Haruhi and blinked. 'Duh!'

"You two, I'm giving you a ride home." I then said. Hijomei just shrugged his shoulder.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that!" Haruhi said, but I wasn't the type who gave in that easily.

"Nonsense, I'm not going to let you be caught walking home in the rain. You know Tamaki would have a fit about it." I said, in a sort of reminding tone and Haruhi had a look of defeat on her face.

During the whole charade with Hijomei, I ended up confronting the Host Club about Haruhi's gender and even though most of them tried to conceal that fact, I had pointed out that it was rather obvious that she was a girl.

Now I was stuck with keeping a secret that I had basically already figured out from the start, but hey. It's not like it was anything too bad for me to keep secret. She had a debt that needed to be payed off as well, so I respected why she was posing as a male. 'We both are which I find kind of funny.' I added a mental note.

A good ten minutes later the limo finally showed up and the four of us piled in. The driver looked back at me curiously and I just dismissed it.

"These two just need a ride home. I don't want them walking home when it's supposedly going to rain." I said.

"Understood miss." the driver said before starting to drive off.

"We'll drop Hijomei off first because I know where he lives. You will have to tell us how to get to your house though, Haruhi." I said looking at the brunette sitting across from me and she nodded as a response. About thirty minutes later we pulled up to a set of apartments and stopped. Not soon after that did it start raining and I rolled my eyes. 'She wasn't kidding after all.' I thought to myself.

"Oi, Mitsuho. Thanks for the ride, I'll see you sometime soon!" Hijomei said gaining my attention back as he exited the limo and started running up to his own apartment. Soon enough we took off again and didn't have to go that far of a distance; it turned out that Haruhi lived pretty close to Hijomei.

"Er, thanks for the ride Mitsuho." Haruhi said and I grinned as a response.

"No biggie, I wasn't going to let a lady walk home in the rain." I replied and I heard Kaya giggle at that remark. Haruhi just rolled her eyes and got out of the limo once the driver opened the door and waved before hurrying up to her own apartment and the limo soon took off yet again in the direction of my step-sister's estate.

~Time-skip: One hour later~

"Mitsuho! Kaya!" Airi said when we came inside and shut the door.

"Hello, Airi!" Kaya greeted and I just waved as a response. Airi had a fake pout on her face now.

"Oh come on, Mitsuho! Be a little more peppy than that!" she said bounding up to the two of us and enveloped us in a hug.

"It's certainly been awhile hasn't it Kaya?" she then asked once she let us go.

"In a sense you could say that, we saw each other last summer." I reminded the two of them. Airi rolled her eyes and Kaya just giggled.

"Any-who, Mitsu~" Kaya looked at me and had a slight begging look on her face; I knew that meant she wanted something, so I took the bait to see what it was.

"What's up, Kaya?" I asked and she smiled.

"Is it okay if I stay the night since we don't have school in the morning? My parents wanted me to do something besides sit inside all day!" she asked and I gave her a look, but shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Is that okay with you, Airi-neechan?" I asked, looking in Airi's direction. She let out a smile.

"Of course I'm okay with it silly! Kaya is always welcome to stay here whenever she wants!" she replied and I heard Kaya cheer. This certainly was going to be a fun-filled night.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter nine everyone! I hope that was enough for you guys. xD The next chapter? It'll have a surprise in it so stay tuned~

Also, thanks to the people who have reviewed! I really appreciate it!


End file.
